Blog użytkownika:Kopatryk/Rozdział 2
Po gruntownej Edycji 05.02.2015 Elsa leżała na miękkim łóżku. Z zamkniętymi oczami, próbowała doprowadzić się do porządku. Co się właściwie stało? Sama odpowiedziała na to pytanie. Trucizna. Zaczęła odświeżać sobie to i owo. Wino... To jedyna rzecz, którą piła tylko ona. Przeszyły ją dreszcze. To nie były zwykle dreszcze, jak przy jakiejś chorobie. Czuła jakby przez całe jej ciało przeszły iskry. Podniosła głowę i otworzyła oczy. Była w swoim pokoju, a przy oknie siedział Bazaltar. Wpatrywał się w strugi deszczu. W ręku obracał pewien przedmiot, której Elsie przypominał kulę że złota. Nie była duża, niewiele większa od jego pięści. -Bazaltarze, ty tutaj? Nigdy nie ruszałeś się z doliny. Troll odłożył kulę na stół, i odwrócił się do Elsy. Uśmiechnął się lekko. -Wstałaś niesamowicie szybko, gdyby tu był zamiast ciebie ktoś inny, leżałby tu do wieczora. -Inni nie mieliby takich problemów. Jak długo spałam? -Najpierw konkrety. Jak się już pewnie domyślasz, zostałaś otruta. Służba szuka sprawcy, a Anna załatwia sprawy związane z uroczystością. Co do długości twego snu. Dwie godziny. Królowa usiadła, opierając się o ścianę. -Jak się tu dostałeś? -Pod miastem ciągnie się sieć tuneli, i wyjść ewakuacyjnych. Chciałem dowiedzieć się co u was, no i jak widzisz, przydałem się. Elsa pomasowała się po głowie. Czuła się o wiele lepiej. -Znów ratujesz komuś życie. -I tak i nie. Widzisz... Przyjaciel Elsy zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Ta substancja jest bardzo specyficzna Wywołuje wylewy w mózgu, czasem zawał serca. Symuluje więc śmierć, która może zdarzyć się każdemu. W dodatku nie zostaje w organizmie na długo. -Więc jaki błąd popełnił truciciel? -Sposób podania. Gdybyś wypiła białe wino, najpewniej nie rozmawiałbym tu z tobą. Natomiast czerwone... Mocno osłabiło truciznę. Ale gdyby nie ja, przespałabyś z tydzień. -Mimo tego dziękuje. Dzisiaj przyjeżdżają pierwsi goście. Bazaltar przestał chodzić po pokoju. -To miałaś szczęście. -W nieszczęściu. Elsa powoli wyciągnęła liścik z kieszeni. Złapała go w ten sam sposób, jak ludzie trzymają wizytówki. -Dostałam ten liścik przed... tym wydarzeniem. Podała go Trollowi. Ten przeczytał go i oddał Królowej. -Znasz mądrości ludowe? Rozbawiło to Elsę. -Na przykład to, że im dłuższe kobieta ma włosy, tym mądrzejsza? -Wiem że to zbiór niedorzeczności, ale ludzie w to wierzyli. Między innymi w to, że jeżeli za dużo się wypije, można zobaczyć białe myszki. Królowa zrozumiała przekaz. Troll znowu wziął do ręki kulę ze złota. -Wiesz co to jest? Elsę zaskoczyło to pytanie. -Skąd mam wiedzieć? -Na przykład stąd, że leżało między puszkiem, a pałacem. Swoją drogą, masz talent. -Dzięki... I nie wiem skąd się to tam wzięło. -Ja za to wiem. Wskazał na parapet. Był porysowany. -Okno wcześniej było otwarte, a ptak musiał mieć z metr wysokości. -List przyniosła Sowa Niedźwiedzia. Bazaltara to zaskoczyło. Z tego co wiedział, było wiele gatunków sporej wielkości ptaków, ale ten gatunek niemal już nie istniał. -Znam tylko jedno miejsce gdzie one żyją. Hoduje je mag Mermired na północy. Może to on być trzecim. A może drugim? Nie pamiętam. -Trzeci, Drugi, o co tu chodzi? Elsa nie kryła zainteresowania. -Widzisz, każdy mag prędzej czy później opanowywuje przynajmniej jeden z ... Cholera, uciekło słowo. Na razie określę to żywiołem, ale to błąd. Wszystkie zjawiska takie jak życie, śmierć woda czy ogień i tak dalej zaliczają się do tego zbioru. Władczyni Arendell wyciągnęła z pierwszego zdania wniosek. -Czyli nie każdy mag ma moc od urodzenia. -Zwykle moce ujawniają się trzy tygodnie od urodzenia do czterech, pięciu lat. Są jakieś wyjątki, ale nie pytaj się o to mnie. Moja wiedza w tym przypadku jest bardzo mała. Tak więc w tym wypadku, chodzi o rzadką kontrolę nad czterema... no wiesz. -No dobrze, więc czym jest ta kula? Co jeszcze się dziś dowie? - To krasnoludzka maszyna do przesyłania wiadomości. Żeby ją otworzyć, potrzeba odtworzyć środowisko w którym ją zamknięto. Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, to Mermired mieszka na północy. Domyślasz się co zrobić. Podał kulę Elsie. Położyła ją na otwartej dłoni. Mogła jej się wreszcie przyjrzeć. Przypominała okrągłą kostkę Rubika, mimo że nie dawała się poprzekręcać. Przynajmniej Bazaltarowi się wcześniej nie udało. W mgnieniu oka pokryła ją szronem, a po chwili, grubą warstwą lodu. Kulę to nie obchodziło. -Może zamykał gdzieś indziej? Usłyszała trzask. Przedmiot nie był już oblodzony. W dodatku, jego szczeliny zaczęły świecić na ciemnoniebiesko. Bazaltar przyjął z powrotem maszynę. Przekręcił ją w pewnych miejscach, i nacisnął ściankę. Kula została otwarta. W środku był liścik zwinięty w rulon. Troll podał go Elsie. -Przeczytaj na głos. Rozwinęła go. -Znów Trzeci. Musisz się spotkać w cztery oczy. Ten kto mówi w tej mowie ma drugi klucz. W kuli znajdziesz pierwszy. Trzeci jest w drodze. Sprawa dotyczy nie tylko Arendell. Spróbuj porozmawiać z nim na stronie. Tyle jest napisane w liście. Co więcej w Ddi, języku północy. -Podaj mi go. Jak powiedział, tak zrobiła. Bazaltar wyciągnął z szuflady Elsy zapałki. -Chcesz go spalić? -Rozpoznać. Znowu stara gwara. Oznacza to tyle co nasze odszukać ukrytą wiadomość. Powoli zaczął ogrzewać kartkę. -Tak w sumie, to pisze tu tak: Czasem najbardziej niedoczesna rzecz jest odpowiedzią, a o losie decyduje przypadek. -Rozumiesz coś z tego? Troll zaczął się zastanawiać. -Nie. Pewnie nie czas na zrozumienie. Elsa wyjęła coś z kuli. Był to pierścień z czerwonym rubinem. Na pierwszy rzut oka, zwykły srebrny pierścień z czerwonym kamieniem. Diabeł tkwił w szczegółach. To co na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się srebrem, w rzeczywistości było platyną, a rubin, był wykonany z taką precyzją, jaką nie może się pochwalić żadne narzędzie. -Schowaj go lepiej. Włożyła go do ukrytej kieszeni. Do pokoju wpadła zdyszana Anna. Oddech miała taki, jakby biegła przed chwilą w wyścigu. -Dwie. Sprawy. Oboje odwrócili się w stronę drzwi. Anna przez chwilę łapała oddech. Gdy skończyła, mówiła już lepiej. -Znaleźliśmy kucharkę w piwnicy. A raczej to co z niej zostało. Anna przez chwilę zastanawiała się, jak powiedzieć resztę. -Gerda oceniła jej stan w jednym zdaniu: Nie żyje od zeszłej wiosny. Królowa miała wrażenie, że to co się tu dzieje, coraz bardziej wymyka się poza logikę. Bazaltar spytał się kontrolnie. -Miała dziwne ślady na plecach? -Miała. Momentalnie go to zasmuciło. Złożył ręce na swojej klatce piersiowej. -Nie mam teraz żadnej wątpliwości. Na chwilę przerwał, nasłuchując wokół. -Elso, musisz wiedzieć że trucizna, którą próbowano cię zabić, nie została wytworzona za pomocą sprzętu zielarskiego, ani też alchemicznego. Zrobiono ją za pomocą magii. Królowa i Anna powiedziały to w niemal tym samym momencie. -Co się stało z Bertą? -Ktoś ją opętał. Popełnił samobójstwo pewnie tą samą trucizną jaką otruł wino. Anna była świadkiem co ona potrafi, jeżeli jej się nie rozcieńczy. Anna czuła się trochę niewtajemniczona, ale na razie dała sobie spokój z pytaniami. -Druga sprawa. Goście z Nasturcji... To znaczy Nasturii. Troll uniósł pytająco brwi. Odpowiedziała niemal natychmiast. -Mamy uczulenie na pyłki Nasturcji. Znasz nasze stosunki z tym krajem... -Znam. Dobrze, ja muszę wracać do swoich, Bulda nie da mi żyć. Zaśmiał się. Jeszcze nigdy w ich obecności nie zaczął się śmiać. Podszedł do kominka, i nacisnął coś u jego podstawy. Wejście do tunelu ewakuacyjnego otworzyło się, a Bazaltar wszedł do środka. -Do zobaczenia. -Do następnego razu. Troll zatrzymał się na chwilę. -Do widzenia. Zasunął tunel za sobą. Zostały same w pokoju. -Mam dla ciebie zadanie, Anno. Księżniczka złożyła ręce. -Liczyłam na to że mnie wtajemniczysz. -Nie zdążę tego zrobić w drodze do gości. Gdzie im kazałaś czekać? -Salon. -Idziemy. Pospiesznie wyszła z sypialni, a Ania za nią. -Co to za zadanie? Zaczęły schodzić po schodach. -Sprawdźcie każdą potrawę na jutrzejszą ucztę. Na dzisiejszy obiad i kolację też. Przeszły przez jadalnię. Służba szykowała Obiad. -Każdy podda się badaniu. Szepnęła do ucha siostry. -Szukasz takich samych śladów jak u kucharki. Przy okazji, dziś w nocy będzie jej cichy pogrzeb. -Jasne. Z Elsą nie dało się normalnie porozmawiać takich momentach. Jakby przestawała być Elsą, a zostawała Królową Arendell. Poszła sama do salonu, niemal biegnąc. Otworzyła drzwi pokoju. Gdybym miał opisać jak wygląda w kilku słowach, powiedziałbym tak: Jak każdy salon. Tyle przyszłoby mi do głowy. Ale jako że mam jeszcze czas do jutra, a noc jeszcze młoda, będę dokładniejszy. -Nie musisz kolego, pisać tak dokładnie. Wystarczy że opiszesz mniej więcej tę historię. Pisarz uderzył pięścią w stół. -Albo tak, albo wcale. Jego męski, chrypliwy głos był pełen gniewu. -Psujesz mi nastrój. Lepiej do tego co zaoferowałeś, dodaj tymianek i podbiał. I wyjdź. Więc ma czym skończyłem... Kilka starych obrazów, dywan z Addib, stół do gier i Fotele. Mnóstwo Foteli. Król i Książęta to byli istna armia Hansów w różnym wieku. Ale dało się ich odróżnić. Każdy miał coś innego w swoim wyglądzie. Niby tacy sami, a jednak inni. Królowa natomiast była szczupłą brunetką o ciemnych oczach. Elsa nawet nie próbowała zapamiętać wszystkich imion. Już gdy tylko weszła, spojrzała w stronę foteli. Król siedział w jednym z nich, a obok jego Królowa. Książęta zajęli się grą w kościanego pokera, niektórzy oglądali z bliska obrazy. Gdy król ujrzał Else, podniósł się z fotela. Na oko miał z trzydzieści lat. Przez jego lewe oko przechodziła blizna, aż do początku nosa. Jego błękitne oczy, zdradzały trzeźwe spojrzenie na świat. Miał również trzydniowy zarost. Elsa przyjrzała się jego strojowi. To chyba był najbardziej klasyczny strój króla jaki mógł być. Król odezwał się donośnym, ale też barwnym głosem: -Gdyby taki był tron Nasturii, chętniej bym na nim zasiadał. Równi mnie, zwą mnie Kobal. Pozostali miłościwy Panie. -Elsa. -Masz niezwykle piękne miasto. Możesz mi jednak wytłumaczyć, dlaczego żaden z mieszkańców, nawet nie podniósł głowy gdy przypłynąłem? Król mówił że spokojem, ale to były z pewnością tylko pozory. Elsa była bardzo zdziwiona. Nie pamiętał co się stało? Starała się wypowiedzieć w miarę wyraźnie. -Trzy lata temu, pański brat Hans próbował zabić mnie i moją siostrę. Takie rzeczy ciężko lud zapomina. W sali zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli na Elsę. Czuła ich zaciekawione spojrzenia. Przez chwilę też chłód między palcami. Więc jednak, nadal mogę robić to Emocjami. Król patrzył na nią, jakby przed chwilą poderżnęła gardło jego żonie. Mimo tego w jego głosie był tylko spokój. -To niemożliwe, Elso. Mój kochany Brat, Hans, wącha kwiatki od spodu już przez pięć lat. Poprzedni rozdział Następny rozdział Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania